A Whole New World
by sheikgohanfreak
Summary: Leela and Fry are teenagers in two different worlds. What would happen if one came to the other one's world? What if Leela came to Fry's world, and had to go to highschool with him? ^_^ Read to find out! *chappy1up*


Okay, I am doing another F&L fic under popular demand. This one is a little different, because it's set when Fry and Leela are teenagers. Leela get's trapped in Fry's world, and she has to go to high school with him. What troubles wait for poor Leela? Will her eye be found out? How will she get back to the future? There's only one way to find out, R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Real life~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Leela, please keep your head up...Ms. Leela?" Mr. Guild asked the sleeping high-schooled scholar. Toronga Leela sat in her desk, sleeping during her social studies class. Toronga was dreaming away as the teacher was explaining how the world had almost blown up in the year 2030.  
  
Toronga's mind was elsewhere, dreaming of the boy with a red jacket and red hair. This was her only friend at the time, with the exception that it was only a dream, he still was her friend. She had other friends, but they only talked to her and never did anything with her. The dream went on as both of them walked through her dream world, talking and sharing thoughts. Toronga did not know his name or where he had come from; it was vice versa with her. She herself did not know where she had come from, but it comforted her that she could have someone, even though only a dream, to talk to and share her thoughts and even some of her past dreams.  
  
BAM! A book slammed on her desk. She awoke with a fright and looked around frantically to see that one of her classmates had awoken her to tell her that class was out and it was time to go home. She nodded and gathered her belongings. She walked out the building and as she looked to her right, people were staring at her. And if she looked to her left, people were taunting her and calling her a "one-eye." She hoped that she would soon get to her foster parents' house.  
  
Soon she would be able to count her self esteem to see how low it was today. To see how long she could sleep until the next day of humiliation and embarrassment. The next day of pain and torture. The next day of out casting and exclusion. But there was one who was as weird as herself and always excepting her-him.  
  
She got off the bus and hurried off to her room. She was sharing a room with a boy her age that was never there. She liked that she could have that kind of privacy, so she wouldn't have to tell anyone what she was doing or have anyone tell her what an outcast she was. She threw her books into a corner and plopped down on her bed, stuffing her face into the pillow. She started to cry, sobbing as loud as she could. "Why me? Why do I have to be the outcast? Why do I always have to be the different one? Why, God, why?" she cried out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been an hour and she had cried herself to sleep. She was waiting in the endless field and was waiting for him. She was waiting for the red- headed boy with a red jacket. He came walking up after a few minute and greeted her.  
  
"Hey, whatcha been up to?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just another day of...frustration," she said, a little depressed. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"Same here. I've been wondering around a little bit and I found something amazing!" he said, excited. "You really gotta come and see it."  
  
"Wait, before we go, I have something to ask you," she said, looking down at her feet, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, what?" he said and looked into her eye.  
  
"What is your name?" she said, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"It's.Phillip. Phillip J. Fry. But you can call me Fry," he said, a little bit shocked at himself at making a nickname for himself. "And.what's your name?"  
  
"Toronga Leela. But all of my...uh...acquaintances call me Leela," she said, feeling stupid that she stated that she only had "acquaintances" instead of friends.  
  
"I like that name...Leela...it's so different," he said thinking about it.  
  
"Okay then, Fry, let's go see what you wanted me to see," she smiled and walked with him.  
  
They had walked for awhile and came across some oddly looking mountains. "Weird, and I thought these fields never ended," she said, looking up at the mountains.  
  
"They're beautiful, huh?" he asked in wonderment. They walked on until they were at the foot of the mountain, facing a small cave. Leela took a peek inside the cave and started to breathe hard.  
  
"What's wrong? What'd ya see?" Fry asked her, concerned.  
  
"I...I...I...I don't know...I feel so...so odd," she said as she started to feel dizzy.  
  
"Do you need to sit down?" he asked her again.  
  
"No...it's just..." she wobbled around and started to fall.  
  
Fry caught her as she fell. She moaned and passed out in his arms. She was sweating and had started to run fever. He had to find a way to get her out of there... 


End file.
